


The Togetsukyo Bridge

by FindingSchmomo



Series: Wolf Husbands and How to Deal with Them, A Memoir by Oikawa Tooru [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bachelor Party, Blood, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, This was a lot of fun to write, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, Werewolf, alternate titles included, bark now or forever hold your peace, basically theyre supposed to get married but iwaizumi is suddenly a dog, howlin atcha boy, kyoutani is the only competent one, listen we need more werewolf iwaizumi in this world, oikawa is very upset, this barely counts tho tbh, ushijima is there for some reason, when boys go wild (literally)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingSchmomo/pseuds/FindingSchmomo
Summary: In which Oikawa and Iwaizumi are getting married and cross the Togetsukyo Bridge a few times too many.Or the werewolf wedding fic no one asked for and yet here it is.





	The Togetsukyo Bridge

“Thanks for finally picking up, Issei. I can’t believe you hung up on me. you know when I text you Code Red it means something? We’re dealing with a bridezilla level meltdown and we ne--”

“Hiro, please quiet down, look we’re having an emergency here too--”

“Can you just give the phone to Iwaizumi before Oikawa has a fuckin’ aneurism.”

“I can’t.”

“...What do you mean you can’t?”

“I _can’t_.”

Something crackles through the receiver, low and animalistic, sending a shiver down Hanamaki’s spine.

“Issei?”

But the lines gone dead.

 

* * *

It’s late in the evening, too late honestly, for two grown adults with jobs in the morning to be up. And yet, Iwaizumi finds Oikawa awake in their bedroom, sitting cross legged ontop of their sheets, flyers and papers scattered all around.

Iwaizumi yawns into his hand, letting his towel drop to the floor as he rummages for some boxers. The fact that Oikawa doesn’t whistle or make any other kind of lewd comment is telling enough. He’s completely engrossed.

Iwaizumi, clad in his gray boxers, comes over to sit beside his boyfriend, perching his chin on the others shoulder. He looks at the array of flyers and notebooks, frowning, “I thought we finalized the location?”

Oikawa hums, hand coming up to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, “No, these are all flyers for Arashiyama. I’m not changing that.”

“Good, you’ve thought enough about it already,” Iwaizumi mutters, reaching over and grabbing a flyer. It’s filled with pictures of a beautiful bamboo forest, with a man made path running through it.

“That’s Sagano Bamboo Forest,” Oikawa explains, “I want to take our photos there after the ceremony. The lighting is really good and it’s so pretty. Plus the green will bring out your eyes.”Iwaizumi snorts, flipping over the brochure, “You sure do think of everything.”

“The mind never stops, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa tuts, taking the brochure and laying it back down where it had been, “Don’t disrupt the process.”

“We need to sleep,” Iwaizumi comments, “Can’t these details wait until later?”

“Look at this bridge, Iwa-chan,” Oikawaa deflects, holding up a picture. Iwaizumi takes it to look at it closer as Oikawa continues, “It’s the Togetsukyo Bridge, do you know why it’s called that?”

“Is that wood?” Iwaizumi asks instead, squinting.

“What? No. Well, maybe, I don’t know. Do you know why it’s called that?”

Iwaizumi hands the photo back, “Why?”

“Because, the emperor, while crossing the river at night, when he looked up at the sky it seemed as if the moon was crossing the river. So, Togetsukyo - Moon crossing. That’s why we need our wedding around the full moon, I wanna see the full effect!”

“Which emperor?” Iwaizumi asks.

“I don’t remember.”

“This is the worst history lesson I’ve ever received,” Iwaizumi comments, “Why are you looking all this stuff up now? You don’t need to.”

Oikawa pouts at him, “I wanted to give Matsu-chan and Makki-chan ideas.”

“You don’t have to plan everything, Tooru,” Iwaizumi chides, “Let them plan the bachelor parties themselves, at least.”

Oikawa frowns, picking at his spread, “I know,” he sight.

“Why do we even have to have them separate?” Iwaizumi huffs, hand tiredly rubbing at his eyelids.

Oikawa tisks with his tongue, “That’s the whole point, Iwa-chan. It’s our last night of freedom from each other.”

“I have never been free of you,” Iwaizumi mutters.

“Plus,” Oikawa ignores him, “I couldn’t pick between Makki-chan and Matsun-chan to plan it, so they’re making it a competition.”

“This sounds like a disaster waiting to happen,” Iwaizumi sighs, defeated, laying down on the bed. He lifts up the covers to tuck himself under, unceremoniously disrupting all the flyers and papers Oikawa had meticulous spread out around his cross legged form. He squawks.

“You’re no fun, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mutters, lip jutted out, “You don’t even sound excited to marry me! Do you know how many people would kill for a chance to marry me? You’re so ungrateful.”

Iwaizumi snorts, “And I think you’re full of yourself,” he flips over onto his other side in order to face Oikawa, eyes inches from his crossed knee, “Can I at least have Matsun plan my bachelor party?”

Oikawa bites the end of the pencil he’s holding, pursing his lips around the stick in deep thought. Iwaizumi reaches out to flick his knee as punishment. Oikawa sighs, “I suppose I can make that happen.” He jots something down in one of his notebooks.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, fingers climbing up to tug at Oikawa’s shirt. Oikawa looks over at him quizzically, a silent expression, _what now?_

“Go to sleep, Tooru,” Iwaizumi murmurs, nuzzling into his pillow.

Oikawa smiles, hand reaching out to smooth down some of Iwaizumi’s black hair, “In a minute.”

Iwaizumi tugs more insistently, fingers digging into the skin of Oikawa’s side enough for him to let out a hiss, “Ugg, fine, you grouch.”

Iwaizumi’s grin is hidden by the pillow he’s pressed his face into. Oikawa quietly shuffles his papers into neat organized piles and sets them down on his night stand. Once cleared up he lifts his covers and shimmies under them, scooching until he lies pressed close to Iwaizumi’s side, tucking the other underneath his chin.

Iwaizumi feels sleep drag at his eyes, but Oikawa speaks up again, softly, “Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi grunts into his fiance’s chest.

“We’re getting _married_ ,” Oikawa whispers, almost reverentially.

Iwaizumi hides his smile, tucking it into the crook of Oikawa’s neck, “No shit, sherlock.”

* * *

The days blur into weeks that bind into months and before either is emotionally ready, April is on the horizon. It’s a nervous energy in their apartment, dancing around each other as they pack for Kyoto, keeping their wedding attire as secret as can be.

( _It’s bad luck if we see, Iwa-chan!)_

_(It’s already bad luck I agreed to all this.)_

They check into the traditional hotel, hesitating in the lobby area as they look at their separate room keys. Iwaizumi clears his throat first, “I’ll help you carry your stuff up.”

“Iwa-chan’s finally learning how to be a gentleman. It only took 27 years of my careful grooming.”

“What does it say about you that it took 27 years?” Iwaizumi counters, a grin etching on his face as Oikawa’s expression sours. He sticks his tongue out. Iwaizumi’s hand darts out to grab it, but Oikawa shrieks and pulls back in time to save himself. And then he’s laughing, swatting Iwaizumi away and heading up the stairs to the second floor.

Once Oikawa is settled in his room the pair venture to the third floor where Iwaizumi is staying. After everything is unpacked there and the wedding attire is hidden away they sit down on the floor.

Oikawa picks at the tatami underneath him until Iwaizumi orders him to stop.

“We’re getting married,” Oikawa says, again, for maybe the one hundredth time since Iwaizumi had proposed to him.

Iwaizumi still hasn’t gotten used to it, despite it all, “You getting cold feet?”

Oikawa blinks, “No! Of course not! It’s just,” he bites his lip, trying to hide his smile.

Iwaizumi leans forward, and Oikawa turns his head away. This only spurs Iwaizumi onward, leaning his hands to cage around Oikawa’s sides, bringing himself so close their skin touches, “Is Tooru _happy_ he’s getting married?” he teases.

“Of course I’m happy!” Oikawa snaps, keeping his reddening face turned as far away as possible.

Iwaizumi’s hand comes up, taking Oikawa’s face and turning it back to face him, “Hey,” he murmurs, leaning in to press a chaste kiss, “Don’t be nervous.”

“What if something goes wrong?” Oikawa murmurs back, his own hand coming up to cup Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“You’ve checked everything eight times. It’s going to be perfect.”

“Perfect? Are you sure?”

“Oikawa Tooru deserves no less.”

Oikawa giggles into Iwaizumi’s cheek, peppering it with kisses and coos. It isn’t always he gets such lovely compliments from his fiance, and he wants to drink them all up while he can.

The door slides open suddenly, “Found them!” Hanamaki shouts, as he storms in. Iwaizumi falls out of the lap he had shifted himself into as Oikawa stands up in surprise. 

 

“Makki-chan!” Oikawa cries, bringing the man in for a hug, “You made it!”

“Brought the whole gang with us!” Hanamaki grins when he pulls away from the hug, “Well, almost.”

Matsukawa pops his head in next. Hanamaki turns to Iwaizumi, who’s risen from the floor by now to give him his own hug. Matsukawa greets them in turn, “The kids are downstairs, they’ll be up here soon.”

“We’re all adults now,” Kunimi mutters, stepping into sight beside Kindaichi.

“Don’t you know,” Hanamaki replies, “I will forever see you as whatever year you were when I was a senior, my dearest baby first year.”

Matsukawa ruffles Kunimi’s hair, “Our precious children.”

“Yahaba?” Oikawa asks, after greeting the new pair.

Matsukawa shakes his head, “Still on the road. Kyoutani couldn’t take off work.”

“Couldn’t or forgot to?” Iwaizumi asks knowingly with a raised eyebrow.

“Will they make it?” Oikawa asks.

“Are we not enough?” Matsukawa bemoans, but he lets it go, moving toward Iwaizumi to take his wrist, “They’ll show up in time don’t worry, but come on, the festivities start _now_.”

“Now?” Iwaizumi repeats wide eyed, letting himself be dragged away by Matsukawa’s firm grip. He looks over at Oikawa who’s face is equally as surprised. Iwaizumi tries to swallow down his disappointment, because it’s silly. He’d spent plenty of days without Oikawa before.

 _But we’re getting married_ , he thinks, _tomorrow_.

Oikawa looks over at Hanamaki, raising an eyebrow, “So, what’s the plan?”

“Ah, ah, ah!” Hanamaki tuts, “I’m captain now Mr. Control Freak, so just sit back and relax while we take over.”

Oikawa frowns, eyes squinting suspiciously. His gaze drifts back toward the door Iwaizumi had disappeared from. He shakes it off, especially as Kunimi steps forward, almost ceremoniously, to place a sparkling blue tiara on his head.

He could get used to this.

* * *

The novelty of his bachelor party begins to wear off roughly around sunset, the warmth of booze settling over his skin, making his emotions free and breezy. Hanamaki has gathered them outside, near the hotel’s beautiful koi ponds. They’d spent the afternoon, once Yahaba had finally joined them, in the cute traditional town at the base of Mount Arashiyama. They had ventured through the cute shops, being the spectacle of the little town thanks to OIkawa’s good looks, tall stature and gaudy tiara. They had just finished getting pampered at one of the luxury onsens deeper in the mountain side.

Now they sit on the rounded stone bench, champagne glasses in every hand, enjoy the breeze on their warm skin.

No the novelty wears off once Ushijima appears, arriving like he god damn owns the place. Appearing to block their view of the garden riverfront. Oikawa looks over at him for a moment and then startles, realizing the identity of the hulking mass of a human being. And then he squawks, “What are _you_ doing here, Ushiwaka?”

“You invited me?” Ushijima blinks, taking a seat beside Kunimi without any sort of encouragement.

Oikawa glares at Hanamaki, who looks equally as confused, hands raising up, “It wasn’t me.”

Ushijima tilts his head slightly, facial expression cut all the more severe by the glare of the sun’s last few rays, “I received your wedding invitation in the mail.”

“My wedding is _tomorrow_ ,” Oikawa snaps, “You’re supposed to get here _tomorrow_ not _now_!”

Ushijima blinks, “Apologies, I must have read it wrong.” He makes no move to get up, settling himself on the bench. Oikawa feels his nails dig into his knees.

Hanamaki steps in quickly, “The more the merrier!”

Kunimi pours the new guest his own drink, which Ushijima takes silently. Yahaba touches Oikawa’s knee, prompting him to relax his hands. Yahaba turns to him with a sympathetic smile, and Oikawa remembers why he was always his favorite.

“Oh but, before I forget,” Yahaba adds a bit slyly, “I believe both of you said a banned word?”

Oikawa closes his mouth, eyes narrowing, because yes he did say the word _wedding_ and yes it was on the banned words list for the night but really this wasn’t fair at all.

“Still counts!” Hanamaki grins, “Good catch, Yahaba! Finish ‘em off, boys.”

As Oikawa chugs down the rest of his drink he remembers why he hates Yahaba. He finds solace in the fact Ushijima has to down his entire drink immediately. Serves the moron right.

He wipes his lips with the back of his hands

He wishes Iwaizumi were here.

* * *

Iwaizumi doubles over, arms clutched at his sides as laughter overtakes his body. It wasn’t even that funny, but the way Matsukawa had phrased the nonsensical sentence had sent him into absolute hysteria.

Just how much alcohol was in his drink?

“Iwaizumi, where are you goin’,” Kindaichi hiccups, leaning heavily onto the bridge’s railing.

Iwaizumi grips to the railing as he stumbles down the Togetsukyo Bridge. It looks like wood, but he remembers reading at the hotel that it was actual reinforced concrete, or something. He wishes it were wood. He wonders if the river below was warm or cold, but it’s way too high to jump down to.

“Iwaizumi!” Kindaichi calls again.

“Where the hell is the bamboo?” Iwaizumi asks aloud, swaying around and realizing he’s put some distance between himself and the rest of his bachelor party. They are all spread out along the long foot bridge.

“Sagano? It’s like, the other way man,” Matsukawa laughs.

“You’re lyin’ to me,” Iwaizumi shouts, “You’re a trickster yokai, I know it. It’s this way,” he decides, continuing to plod along the bridge.

Matsukawa is still laughing behind him. Iwaizumi ignores him and keeps pushing through, until he reaches the other side of the bridge. He turns back around, his friends slowly making their way towards him, but he barely pays attention to them.

Instead, his eyes widen at the view. The beautiful green mountain, the dark still waters and the bridge all lit up by the brilliant moonlight above him. Wasn’t it _just_ sunset? Whatever. It’s breathtaking just like Oikawa had told him it would be. Oikawa. He wishes Oikawa were here, to see it, to be _in_ it, because he knows a picture wouldn’t capture it correctly. But he can just imagine the way the moonlight would catch Oikawa’s curls, the shine of his brown eyes, his brilliant smile as he would count the stars littered above them.

There is a deep pang in Iwaizumi’s chest. He wants Oikawa. Wants him here beside him. Because sure the day had been fun so far, but it would be so much more fun with his best friend beside him.

“Iwaizumi! Slow down man!” Matsukawa calls, and it makes Iwaizumi realize he’s stumbled back, heading into the forested area at the base of Mount Arashiyama. Iwaizumi ignores him. He wants to talk to Oikawa, but he knows Matsukawa will stop him, because it’s against the rules. He keeps moving, swaying his way through the trees until he can be clear of them so he can pull out his phone and dial the number in peace.

He wants to tell Oikawa about the view. He needs to tell him. What if he forgets to? It’s very important. It’s probably the most important thing in the world right now.

He drops his phone and curses. It’s darker in the woods than it is out in the opening, and his hands scramble along the dirt floor to find it. He frowns, fingers grasping at roots and twigs. Where the _fuck_ is his phone.

There’s a growl near his ear and he startles, whipping around. His outstretched hands brush against rough fur and he pulls back. His back hits a tree trunk and he grunts. There’s another growl, closer.

If he was sober, he probably would have stayed still, kept a low profile. But he isn’t sober, and he wants to talk to Oikawa, so he kicks out his leg in annoyance, “Fuck off.”

And then he screams, searing pain hitting his calf as the damn thing _bites_ him. He kicks out again, more desperately and violently. He manages a solid hit on the beast’s head with his good foot, enough to dislodge it. The beast seems to have found him more trouble than he is worth, quickly scurrying away.

Iwaizumi takes in a shuddering breath, blinking back fresh tears. His chest heaves, fingers digging into the bark behind him for any sort of purchase. It’s too dark to really see the state of his leg and he’s scared to even try. What the _fuck_ was that?

He takes in another breath, squeezing his eyes shut and then opening them. His mind feels clearer, more alert. Nothing like bodily injury to sober a man up. Carefully, using the tree as support he stands up. He hisses when he puts any kind of pressure on his left leg. He takes another breath through his nose, stealing himself. He puts weight on his tiptoes, enough to hop his other leg around, but even that minuscule pressure is agonizing.

This is bad.

This is really bad.

Where the _fuck_ is his phone.

“Matsun!” He shouts, as loud as he can, through the dark trees, “Kindaichi! Kyoutani!” He leans heavily against the tree, hissin out in pain. He can feel blood dripping from the wound, down his ankle, pooling at his sock. He needs to put pressure on it, but his hands are filthy with dirt. He groans. He’s such a fucking idiot.

He hears his name, “Iwaizumi!?”

“Kindaichi! Over here!” Iwaizumi shouts back.

Kindaichi finds him, phone flashlight blinding the other man. Kindaichi’s own eyes widen once he takes in Iwaizumi’s haggard form, “Oh my God,” he mutters, “Oh my God, what happened? Are you ok? Do you need water? I don’t have water. Oh my God, is that, is that _blood_?”

Kindaichi is uselessly tipsy. Luckily Kyoutani is beside him, lips untouched by any kind of liquor, gaze critical, “We need better light,” he says, moving forward to help Iwaizumi lean against him. Iwaizumi is grateful, head hanging. He feels a bit dizzy, sweat beading at his brow from the pain stinging through his leg.

Kindaichi and Kyoutani help him out of the forested area, sitting him down at the edge of the bridge. Illuminated clearly, by the moonlight, the bite looks as bad as it feels. Iwaizumi’s pants have been torn, blood soaking them into a darker color. Kyoutani rolls up the pant leg quickly, fingers turning his calf to take a better look.

“Dog,” he murmurs to himself, fingers ghosting around the bite, “Strong, almost like a wolf. But there’s none native here anymore,” he frowns.

“Holy shit,” Matsukawa breathes, when he sees it, stumbling over to them, “That, that looks _really_ bad.”

“Can someone fucking bandage me up already,” Iwaizumi snaps, having difficulty sitting up. Luckily they have leaned him up against the post by the bridge and it takes the full brunt of his exhausted weight.

“We should call, should call somebody, like, like the hospital,” Matsukawa murmurs, pulling his phone out, “You’re gonna need a million stitches.”

“I am _not_ going to the hospital!” Iwaizumi growls, stomping his good foot down angrily.

“Iwaizumi, you are missing a piece of your leg--”

“I’m getting married!” Iwaizumi counters, and maybe it’s the alcohol that makes it sound almost like a whine, “Tomorrow! I am not getting locked up in a hospital and missing it!”

“Iwai--”

“No!” Iwaizumi continues, “Just bandage me up. I can go after tomorrow. I’m not, I’m not ruining all of Tooru’s planning because I was an idiot in the woods.”

Matsukawa looks conflicted, holding the phone in his hands awkwardly. Kindaichi looks like he might faint if he looks at the wound any longer. Kyoutani starts pouring his water bottle over the bite to clear away the blood.

“How are you even going to stand for the ceremony, man?” Matsukawa insists.

“I’ve had worse,” Iwaizumi brushes off, wincing as Kyoutani starts wrapping the wound with a strip of fabric he must have ripped off his shirt. Iwaizumi makes a mental reminder to pay Kyoutani back for all this. He’s his only ally. His only friend. It’s clear.

“Iwaizumi, this is crazy,” Matsukawa continues, “I’m gonna, I’m gonna call Hiro.”

“Don’t you dare tell Oikawa any of this,” Iwaizumi orders.

Matsukawa sighs, stepping away to call his boyfriend. He leans against the opposing railing, pulling his phone out and hesitating on the call app. His gut tells him to call emergency services, that this is all just _too_ insane. He rubs his temples, his head pounding from the alcohol and the nightmare the fun evening is becoming. He feels like shit.

He pulls up Hanamaki’s contact image. He blinks, seeing he has a missed call. Actually, make that two. He frowns, swiping over to their messages, seeing a long one sided conversation he had somehow ignored.

_Yo issei i might need backup_

_Oikawa’s really fucking drunk and he is really pissed at ushijima_

_Oh yeah also, ushijima crashed the bachelor party its kinda hilarious lmao_

_Idk what ushi said but oikawa is livid im 2 drunk for this_

_Im letting him call iwaizumi to cal m him down, cna u tell him to pick up?_

_Yo, issei tell iwa to pick up_

_Shit man, why aren’t u answerin, Oikawa is gonna murder someone if he doesnt hear iwa’s voice soon_

_Code Red_

_Pick uuuup!_

_The fuck issei where are you?_

Matsukawa frowns. He slides up his keyboard to type up a response when a pained scream from behind almost makes him drop his phone in the damn river.

He whirls around, “Is he ok?!”

“Iwaizumi?” Kindaichi hisses, taking a step back.

Iwaizumi lets out another pained wail, curling up on the ground, kicking Kyoutani away from his trembling body.

“Ok, fuck this,” Matsukawa mutters, running his fingers through his hair as he fumbles to dial emergency services.

Iwaizumi lets out another cry, shaking Kyoutani’s arm away when the man tries to put his hand on his forehead. He claws at the ground for some sort of purchase, teeth gritting to bite back another scream.

“He’s burning up,” Kyoutani snaps.

“What do we do?” Kindaichi asks, panic lacing his voice.

It’s the last bit of conversation Iwaizumi is able to parse through, before the pain becomes all consuming. He feels his body rip apart from the inside out, pain spreading out from the wound to encompass his entire self. Like he’s on fire. He’s on fire.

He can’t _move_ , trembling on the ground. His skin pulls, his muscles spasm, it feels as though his bones are breaking. Everything is shifting. His eyes squeeze shut, tears slipping down his agonized face. He tries vainly to kick out, to do _something_ , but it’s like all his nerves are reattaching in different places. Nausea builds in his stomach and he lets out another scream, as bones reconnect, grinding against each other.

And then he feels nothing at all

* * *

Oikawa is done with his party.

It was fun, it _was_ but at some point they had ventured further out, toward Togetsukyo Bridge and Oikawa had marveled at the stars above him and he’d looked over and said, “Iwa-chan, look you can see Casiopea,” but Iwaizumi hadn’t been next to him to hear it.

Oikawa’s alcohol tolerance ebbed and flowed like the ocean, and in that singular moment he crashes, _hard_ against the cliffside.

He wants Iwaizumi. He needs Iwaizumi. He misses him. Iwaizumi needs to see this view. Needs to see the stars, and wonder at them with him. It’s so important. Probably the most important thing in the world.

“Iwaizumi is not here,” Ushijima reminds, standing right beside him. When did he get so close to him? Enough that their elbows bump against each other Oikawa swats him away, fury mounting at the unnecessary statement. He _knows_ Iwaizumi isn’t here, stupid Ushiwaka.

“No hittin’” Hanamaki slurs, as he reaches up to them, “No bruises on the bride.”

“I am not a _bride_ ,” Oikawa whines, hands balling into fists at his sides, indignantly, “We’re both grooms!”

“But you _are_ wearing white,” Hanamaki points out.

Oikawa glares at him, hand coming up to sloppily cover the other man’s mouth, “Shh! It’s a secret!”

“Iwaizumi is not here,” Ushijima says again, which reminds Oikawa that Iwaizumi isn’t here, and how much he wishes he were. It also reminds him that Ushijima is here instead, and that he hates him. He swats at him again but Ushijima, who has the alcohol tolerance of an ox apparently, holds him at bay easily.

“I want to talk to Iwa-chan,” Oikawa announces, flailing his arms around in a vague effort to be free.

“No can do boss,” Hanamaki tuts.

“It’s _my_ night, and I want to talk to Iwa-chan!” he slams his foot down on the ground.

“Oikawa, you are drunk,” Ushijima says.

Oikawa feels a growl building in his throat finally wrenching his hands free from stupid, _stupid_ Ushiwaka. He digs his phone out of his pocket, stumbling away and tapping on Iwaizumi’s contact. Friends be damned. All of them traitors. Sure, he’d just been having the time of his life but that was five minutes ago and this is now. It rings out without him picking up. He audibly whines, because he wants to talk to Iwaizumi right now and tell him how stupid Ushijima is and how pretty the stars are and how big the moon is and how it does look like it could cross the river and it’s so important he does so right _now_ at this very moment.

He calls him again.

And again.

And again.

And nothing.

He feels tears prickling at his eyes, “Why won’t Iwa-chan pick up?” he begs, “Does he have cold feet? Does he _hate_ me?”

Hanamaki rolls his eyes, “Matsun might have confiscated his phone.”

“Give him his phone back! I want to talk to Iwa-chan!”

“Alright, alright, Your Highness, let me text him.”

Oikawa grows increasingly impatient at each unsuccessful attempt to contact the other party. Even Yahaba tries calling Kyoutani to no avail. He stomps his foot again, ignoring Ushijima’s stupid words, mind racing with _why_ Iwaizumi could be ignoring him.

And then a scream echoes through the night forcing the party to fall dead silent.

“What, what _was_ that?” Yahaba asks first, wide eyed.

“It sounded like an animal,” Ushijima mutters.

Kunimi frowns.

Hanamaki keeps trying to call Matsukawa.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa breathes out shakily, head turned sharply toward the other side of the river, down the horribly long foot bridge.

There’s another wail, coming from the other side of the bridge.

“Iwaizumi is not here,” Ushijima says, again.

Oikawa ignores him, taking a step onto the Togetsukyo Bridge, “Iwa-chan!?” he calls louder, voice pitching higher in panic.

He can hear Hanamaki talking on the phone behind him, but he can’t parse the words, heart beating fast in his chest because he knows that voice, pained in the distance, there’s no mistaking it. 

 

It’s Iwaizumi Hajime.

There’s another agonizing scream and Oikawa starts sprinting across the bridge without another thought.

* * *

Where Iwaizumi once lay now stands a beast. A hulking black wolf, stance wide on it’s four legs, piercing green eyes glaring at the men encircling it warily. It snarls in warning, hunches dropping low, teeth baring in warning.

Kindaichi is pale as a ghost looking ready to pass out. Matsukawa has dropped his phone. Kyoutani gives the beast a stern look, hands fisting at his sides, ready. He’s already dropped into a cautionary stance.

It is at this moment Oikawa barrels into the half circle, out of breath from running the length of the long bridge, swaying heavily, “Where is he? Where’s Hajime? Is he hurt?” he demands, “That was him right? Screaming? What have you done to my fiance!”

“Oikawa--” Matsukawa starts.

The wolf lets out a loud bark, snapping Oikawa’s head up in surprise. He screams at the sight of the beast, completely caught off guard by its existence so close to him. He stumbles back, right into the firm chest of Ushijma, who must have chased after him.

“Careful, Oikawa,” Ushijima warns, arm encircling around him protectively.

The wolf growls, low and predatory, eyes flashing, glaring intensely at the half embrace. Oikawa stares at the animal, at it’s beautiful green eyes, something knowing in its furious expression. And maybe it’s the alcohol in his stomach making him more susceptible to the impossible, but he finds his eyes growing wider, in sloppy recognition, and he breathes out, “Iwa-chan?”

Ushijima’s hand tightens around him as the wolf snarls again, lips curling to reveal a mouth lined with sharp canines. Oikawa tugs at the restrictive hold, trying to pry himself free. He struggles, pushing at the larger man until he finally cries out, “Let go of me, Ushiwaka!”

The wolf lets out an angry cry, pouncing on them. It takes the pair by surprise, Ushijima letting go of Oikawa as the wolf’s claws start tearing at his chest, furiously growling at him and nipping at his neck in warning. Ushijma lets out a shout, struggling against it.

Kyoutani moves forward, trying to grab at the wolf with his bare hands, even if it’s practically twice his size, but the wolf shakes him off, agitated and angry. Jaws snapping. And then its eyes lock again on Oikawa, fallen on the floor from the squabble. It rushes toward him, and Oikawa flinches away, instinctively. The wolf growls, head nudging under Oikawa’s arm insistently.

“Oikawa, don’t make any sudden moves!” Matsukawa warns.

Oikawa feels the wolf growl, its body pressed so close to him it rumbles through his chest. Oikawa swallows, hand fisting the fur on the wolf’s back experimentally. The wolf bobs its head up, almost lifting Oikawa straight from the ground with its unnatural strength, and the man flails slightly, grabbing onto the wolf with his other hand for some sort of purchase.

And before Oikawa can even evaluate his new position, half on the wolf’s back, the beast has started running. It bolts right past his friends, letting out a howl as it runs away from the bridge and toward the base of Mount Arashiyama, where the forest grows thicker and thicker.

Oikawa lets out a frightened scream, squeezing his eyes shut against the crisp wind blowing past his face. He digs his fingers into the fur to keep from falling, straining to hold on. Branches swat at his sides, leaves swiping across him as they blitz through the greenery. He’s not sure how long the wolf runs, he only knows when it stops, suddenly. He opens his eyes then, finding themselves in a small clearing, a gap in the dense woods, large enough for moonlight to spill in unimpeded.

The wolf turns his head back at him, panting, green eyes boring into him.

Oikawa releases his grip slowly, unclenching his fingers and carefully sliding off the wolf and onto steady ground. He takes in a shaky breath, sitting down on the gradd because he does not trust his trembling legs. He tenses as the wolf turns around to face him.

He grits his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut again when the wolf’s face leans forward. Its nostrils flare, sniffing at his face, close enough for it to blow against Oikawa’s neck. He shivers and waits for the inevitable.

But there is no pain.

Instead, a wet tongue slides across his cheek, slimy but ticklish. Oikawa opens his eyes wide, the wolf letting out a keening noise as it starts bathing him in wet licks. Eagerly nuzzling into his neck, his hair, tongue gliding across every inch of Oikawa’s face as the man sputters, hands coming up vainly to push the beast back.

The wolf keens again, nuzzling into the hands instead, his tail thumping loudly against the ground as it wags behind it.

Oikawa falls backwards, ending up flat on his back, the wolf laying on top of him, it’s full weight pressing against his chest. He lets out a grunt, hands ending up by its ears. The wolf’s tail does not stop wagging, green eyes staring at him as it pants, open mouthed and loud.

“I’m going insane,” Oikawa decides.

The wolf stares back at him, closing its mouth for a moment before resuming its panting happily.

Oikawa meets its green gaze, “It’s you, isn’t it, Iwa-chan?”

The wolf quirks it’s head to the side.

Oikawa lets his head fall back against the dirt, “I’m going insane.”

The wolf nuzzles at Oikawa’s neck, starts licking the skin there fervently. Oikawa feels a giggle in his throat from the touch but he’s furious and upset so he swallows it down. He cups the wolf’s face, pulling it away from his neck. It’s warm, in his hands, the fur soft and thick. The wolf stares at him, breathing softly through its nose.

“What have they _done_ to you?” Oikawa murmurs, thumb rubbing circles under the wolf’s jaw. The wolf closes its eyes, utter trust in its form as Oikawa pets its head, fingers digging into it’s vulnerable neck.

Oikawa swallows.

He flings his arms around the beast and hugs it close, “I should have never let you out of my sight.”

* * *

“Our groom has been kidnapped by a wild animal and you’re telling me to calm down? Where the fuck is Iwaizumi? He’s going to _kill_ us!” Hanamaki pulls at his hair, wide eyed.

“Hiro, you’re drunk, lower your voice,” Matsukawa tries.

“We’re all drunk! Useless drunks! We’ve lost both grooms to the wilderness I can’t, I can’t believe we’ve fucked up this bad. I mean, I know it’s us, but I thought, I didn’t think we could fuck up this bad. Where’s Iwaizumi?”

“You’re not gonna believe me if I tell you,” Matsukawa insists.

“Ken-chan,” Yahaba murmurs, disentangling himself from the panicked group. He flicks his eyes over to Kunimi briefly. The man seems to be handling Ushijima by himself just fine, dabbing at his scratches, Kindaichi fluttering around him, “What’s going on?”

Kyoutani has been silent the entire time, face stern, frown ever present. His eyes remain steadfast on the forest rather than the chaos around them.

“We should track them down before the trail dissipates,” Kyoutani answers instead, “How drunk are you?”

“Rapidly sobering up,” Yahaba responds, and then adds for good measure, just in case, “I’m coming with you.”

Kyoutani seems hesitant at that, weighing his options internally before finally agreeing. Yahaba smiles at him, “Do we need to split up to find the both of them?”

Kyoutani shakes his head, taking Yahaba’s hand in his own and slowly making their way away from the scene, “They’re together.”

“What? Did Iwaizumi get taken by a wolf too?”

“Iwaizumi _is_ the wolf.”

Yahaba stops moving, “ _What_?”

Kyoutani tugs him forward, but he does not answer him, “Stay close to me and stay quiet.”

* * *

Oikawa isn’t sure how long he lies on the ground with the wolf on top of him. There’s something comforting about the weight on his chest, keeping his heart from hammering right out of his ribcage in its panic. The wolf has stopped licking him at least, keeping its head tucked under Oikawa’s chin while the man glides his hand through its dark fur in an easy rhythm.

Oikawa stares up at the night sky through the trees. The stars are bright, and the moon is beautifully round as it shines down on them. It’s relaxing to just stop for a bit, and be, and marvel at the world around him. He hears the wolf’s tail thump again on the ground loudly, as it wags erratically behind him.

Oikawa snorts.

What a silly boy he’s going to marry.

He sits up suddenly, the wolf startling with an annoyed yelp. Oikawa shoves him off in favor of standing up, “We’re getting married!”

The wolf barks, standing up as well.

“Tomorrow!” Oikawa screeches.

The wolf barks louders.

“And you’re a fucking dog!” Oikawa cries, hands digging into his hair, “What are we going to do!?”

The wolf stares at him, nudging his legs which is useless, and Oikawa feels his panic returning to him. He can feel his breath quickening, limbs trembling, _what are we going to do?_

The wolf feels his distress, letting out its own whimper as it bounces restlessly from leg to leg, shaking his head. It’s short lived though, as the wolf suddenly stiffens, nose shooting up in the air, and then it sprints away, back into the brush.

Oikawa shouts after him but the beast is gone, and he’s alone.

Oikawa takes in a shuddering breath. He shoves the heels of his palms into his eyes to keep the tears at bay and settles himself. He takes a deep breath. And then another. And another, until the tingling in his fingers subsides and he feels in control of himself once more.

“Ok,” he says aloud, because he can’t stand silence, “Alright, Tooru, you’re a problem solver. This is what you’re good at. You can figure this out.”

He swallows, pacing the little clearing he’s been left alone in. He has no idea where he is, so he decides he’ll just stay put. He doubts Iwaizumi would just leave him here forever. “We can’t get married tomorrow,” Oikawa decides, and it stings. Months of preparation, years of longing, postponed for who knows how long.

Not forever

Oikawa will fix this, somehow, but it seems unreasonable to do so in one night. Having the wedding already cancelled in his mind eases him. He can foist the cost on Matsukawa because _he_ was responsible for Iwaizumi so how could he have even let this happened? How did this happen? People don’t just _become_ wolves!

Well.

Oikawa swallows, looking up at the round moon. He bites his lip, remembering a silly conversation with Iwaizumi almost a year ago, _I want our wedding near a full moon! Think of how beautiful our reception dinner would be under moonlight, Iwa-chan! It’s called the moon crossing bridge for a reason, Iwa-chan!_

He groans. He just _had_ to do it for the aesthetic, didn’t he?

He shakes his head, what’s done is done. Time for solutions.

“Oh God,” he mutters into his hand, “What do I tell my parents? What do I tell _Auntie and Uncle?”_

He finds himself needing to sit down, sinking back into the dirt. His hand climbs up his face to pull at his bangs, “Sorry Auntie, your son died in the woods and to cope I immediately adopted a giant dog.”

He laughs humorlessly at the ridiculous statement, then lets out a frustrated grunt, “This is insane!”

How does he explain to a gaggle of Iwaizumi’s closest friends and family that Iwaizumi is on an extended impromptu vacation for the foreseeable future and also Oikawa, who has never so much as smiled at an animal has decided to adopt a giant dog.

He lies down again, giving up entirely. Perhaps he could just live in the woods with Iwaizumi and never talk to anyone ever again. He pulls at the grass around him. Insane. All of it. Just insane.

He switches directions. Iwaizumi is a wolf now. He’s certain of this. He’s not sure why he’s so certain, but there’s something in the green eyes that feels human. And the adoration in waves coming off the beast toward him is almost palpable in its intensity. Oikawa can easily see it as Iwaizumi’s love for him, suddenly unimpeded by the man’s natural gruff stubbornness. It’s cute. So cute.

He loves him.

He loves him so much.

But he’s a _dog_.

Oikawa can not marry a dog. He’s pretty sure the beast is as big as his apartment, is he going to have to move? He loves the city. Will he have to become a farmer? Learn from Ushijima how to tend to the land so he can own a plot big enough for his giant wolf? He groans, it all sounds awful. Where would he move to anyway? He’d have to find a place far removed from society, keep Iwaizumi safe from prying eyes. No one could know. How would he take care of him? What would he eat? How _much_ could he eat? Oikawa would have to quit his job if he were to move but then where would he get his income? They would die impoverished on the streets and then Iwaizumi would eat his corpse. Or maybe he wouldn’t because he loves him so much and he would just die waiting there by his body like that sad dog story. And he’s not sure which is worse but--

He takes a deep breath, fingers digging into the dirt, trying to calm down. He shifts thoughts again.

Iwaizumi has turned into a wolf, which means there must be a way to change him back. To reverse it somehow. If only he knew how it had happened in the first place.

He sits up, digging through his pockets for his phone, pulling it out and hitting Matsukawa’s contact info. The call immediately fails and he glances to the corner of the screen to see he has zero bars. Figures. He lets out another frustrated scream, almost throwing his phone but stopping himself because he can’t afford losing his phone now when he’s going to be spending every last bit of his savings taking care of a giant dog for the rest of his miserable life.

He curls up on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. It’s all been too much. This was supposed to be the first night of his dream life, and it’s all just become a living nightmare.

* * *

“People don’t just turn into wolves in real life,” Yahaba insists, carefully picking his way over twisted roots and fallen branches. He sticks close to Kyoutani, relying on his phone’s beam of light to navigate the dark woods.

Kyoutani grunts back, “I’m just telling you what I saw,” he replies, pausing a moment to look at the scratches near the base of a tree. He glides his fingers along the fresh wound with a frown. He looks around the area and then takes a left. Yahaba doesn’t question it, following after him.

“A dog bites Iwaizumi and then he turns into a wolf--”

“ _Something_ bit him,” Kyoutani corrects, flashing his light at some brush rustling near them. A squirrel scurries up a tree. Kyoutani relaxes, letting the arm he’d outstretched to block Yahaba from any would be attackers fall back to his side. “I thought it was a dog,” he continues, “Looked like canine bites I’ve seen before but…”

“Right,” Yahaba sighs, nudging the man to keep moving. The forest felt less sinister when they weren’t standing still, “So Wolf-zumi then turns on all of us, attacks Ushijima-san and Oikawa, and drags him off into the woods!”

Kyoutani shakes his head, “He was protecting his mate.”

Yahaba scrunches his nose, “But Ushijima-san was _protecting_ Oikawa.”

“He grabbed Oikawa. Oikawa shouted at him to let go. Imagine, you’re a frightened animal, disoriented, confused, there’s all these strangers around you yelling. And you see someone grabbing your mate. Of course your first instinct is to protect them, and get them away from the situation and back to safety as fast as possible.”

Yahaba mulls it over, hopping over a fallen branch, “If Iwaizumi could remember Oikawa, why couldn’t he remember the rest of us enough not to freak out.”

“He knows Oikawa the best, could probably feel the familiarity. I don’t know, why are you asking me?” Kyoutani huffs.

“Aren’t you the wolf expert here, sweetie?” Yahaba coos. Kyoutani glares at him.

“We only have two wolves in the sanctuary,” Kyoutani mutters, but it’s a weak protest. Yahaba smiles at him, linking his arm with his. Kyoutani does not brush him off.

“So, do you think we’re getting close to them?” Yahaba changes the subject. He loves seeing Kyoutani’s ears redden, but there was a time for teasing, and tracking down his best friend wasn’t one of them.

“I think so,” Kyoutani murmurs, but then he stops, hand coming out again to shield Yahaba.

Yahaba stiffens, “What-”

“Shhh!” Kyoutani hisses, crouching a little. Yahaba follows after him, keeping close. He hears a twig snap somewhere ahead of them, fingers digging into the back of Kyoutani’s shirt.

“Iwaizumi?” Yahaba murmurs.

“Or the _thing_ that bit him,” Kyoutani reminds grimly.

Yahaba swallows.

* * *

“KyouKen-chan!” Oikawa cries out, leaping up from the ground. “Of course!”

It was all so simple, how had he not thought of it at first?

Kyoutani works at a wild animal sanctuary outside the city. He could take in Iwaizumi and then Oikawa wouldn’t have to leave his entire life to live in the woods. He could visit the sanctuary every day and help take care of Iwaizumi until they could fix it all. Brilliant. Perfect.

“I’m a genius,” Oikawa whispers to himself, smile stretching across his face giddily. He still needed to figure out a story to give his and Iwaizumi’s family, make up an excuse for postponing the wedding, but at least he knew he could take care of Iwaizumi for the foreseeable future. One worry taken care of.

Now, to focus on changing him _back_.

Oikawa sits back down, finger coming to tap his chin as he thinks. He’d never really had a werewolf phase growing up--he had always been in the vampire camp, so he didn’t really know much about them. Silver was bad, that much he knew. And the moon was involved. But this also assumed those stories were at all accurate.

He groans.

There’s a sudden rustling behind him, and he whirls his head around, alert, arms out to brace himself. The wolf steps through the brush, face bloodied and green eyes gleaming. Oikawa feels his entire body tense up at the sight, eyes widening. The wolf sways forward, dragging the carcass of a wild boar behind him.

Oikawa backs away, cringing at the stench beginning to flood his nose. The wolf deposits the boar in front of him, nudging his bloody snout into the half eaten body, scooching it toward the brunet. Oikawa lets out asqueal of disgust.

“No, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa orders, “No, you keep your gross kill away from me.”

The wolf stares at him intensely.

Oikawa bites his lip, “I get it, you killed it for me. That’s nice. But, I’m not hungry. So….No. Never. Nope.”

The wolf steps over the carcass, sniffing at Oikawa’s squirming face, “No, Iwa-chan! You’re gross!”

The wolf nuzzles into his neck, smearing blood there and Oikawa feels like he might just vomit. But then the beast laps at the mess he’s made. Oikawa feels a whine building up his throat. The wolf pulls away, looking at him with a tilted head. Its tail has stopped its incessant wagging.

It keens at him, concerned. Oikawa pouts as he looks at the wolf’s face. His hands come up, pulling at the fur and skin. The wolf lets him do as he pleases, gaze unflinching.

“How do I get you back?” Oikawa laments.

He hesitates a moment, thinks back to childhood fairy tales, to stories upon stories of changelings and true love. He lets his fingers slip behind the wolves ears, massaging the fur there. The wolf closes its eyes, tail thumping as it wags.

Oikawa bites his lip, inches forward, closes his eyes and presses a chaste kiss to the wolf’s snout. He pulls back, opening his eyes, hoping, _hoping._

The wolf licks Oikawa’s lips in turn, and it is _disgusting_ , and the beast is still a beast and Oikawa feels incredibly stupid. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and tries not to vomit right there and then.

The wolf’s ears pitch back suddenly, a growl fermenting in its throat. It turns, body shielding Oikawa’s, baring its teeth. He barks, loud and angry in warning, as the brush shakes in front of them.

Kyoutani steps into view, followed closely by Yahaba. Oikawa breathes a sigh of relief. The wolf gives another warning snarl.

Kyoutani offers up his hands for sniffing, Oikawa pets the wolf’s head until finally the beast seems to calm down. It lays down beside Oikawa, eyes never tearing it’s gaze away from the two intruders. Oikawa keeps petting him just in case.

“Oikawa, are you alright?” Yahaba asks, kneeling down in front of him.

“Could be better,” Oikawa replies with a forced smile, “I mean it’s not like it’s the eve of my wedding and my fiance has been turned into a wolf and has dragged me into a forest where I am being eaten alive by mosquitos.”

“We need to get back to the others,” Kyoutani says, eyes never leaving the wolf’s, as if entranced with it.

“Sounds great KyouKen-chan, let me just bring my giant wolf into the middle of town I’m sure that will go just fine.”

“Oikawa, it’s going to be ok,” Yahaba murmurs, hand reaching out to calm. He can feel the panic leaving Oikawa in waves, and longs to help soothe it. Oikawa pulls back, keeping him at bay.

“We were supposed to get _married_ ,” Oikawa hisses, fingers digging into the fur of the beast. The wolf looks over at him, shaking its head. Its foot comes up to scratch at the itch.

“Iwaizumi,” Kyoutani tries. The wolf keeps its gaze on Oikawa, tilting its head at him. “Iwaizumi,” Kyoutani repeats, “Do you understand me?”

The wolf whines slightly, nuzzling its muzzle against Oikawa’s shoulder as if sensing his growing distress. Oikawa pushes him back down, “This is pointless. If Hajime were in control he wouldn’t have killed a boar for me. He wouldn’t have taken me here. His tiny brain is now even smaller because he’s an animal. Of course he doesn’t understand Japanese anymore.”

Kyoutani frowns, “Maybe he’ll be back to normal in the morning. Is it still a full moon tomorrow?”

Oikawa mulls this over, biting his lip, “I don’t think so. If it’s full today it won’t be full tomorrow.”

“We can check back at the hotel, I don’t have any service here,” Yahaba decides.

“Useless to me,” Oikawa sighs, leaning back onto the wolf, who had been incessantly tugging at him for attention. He lays down, using the wolf’s body as a pillow. He draws his knees up, pointing them up at the sky, and folding his arms over his chest “Come fetch me in the morning and we’ll all just see then, won’t we, if we have to cancel everything or not.”

“Are you seriously going to sleep out here?” Yahaba asks, incredulously. He swats a mosquito away from his face.

Oikawa crosses his arms, letting his eyes slip closed in faux nonchalance, “No pets allowed in the hotel.”

“Oikawa.”

“Tell Makki and Matsun if we have to cancel the wedding they’re footing the bill, oh and that I hate them, and I expect to be treated on hand and foot for the rest of our friendship.”

“Oikawa.”

“Emphasize how much I hate them. They’re dead to me. But I still need their money. Make sure you get that first.”

“ _Oikawa.”_

Oikawa opens his eyes, voice growing softer, pitching somewhere more tender, “I’m not leaving him alone here, Yahaba.” He breathes in through his nose, steeling himself, “Go,” he orders, sending him a fierce look, “Tell them I’m fine. I’ll see you all in the morning.”

* * *

“Do you think,” Kyoutani starts, as they make their way back to the group through the dark forest, “If Iwaizumi really is a werewolf, he’ll turn me into one too?”

Yahaba smacks him.

* * *

Oikawa groans, face nuzzling into the warm fur by his face. He can feel the rise and fall of it beneath him, and it soothes him. He presses his face further, trying to ward off the morning light. His fingers tangle in the fur, arms wrapped around the warm body.

He feels a soothing massage on his scalp, a wet pressure that makes him sigh out. He opens his eyes slowly, taking in the wolf’s face. Its tongue continues smoothing down Oikawa’s hair, and maybe if he were more awake he’d be grossed out, but right now, in his sleepy haze it feels nice.

The wolf nuzzle its face against his and Oikawa giggles as the fur tickles his chin.

And then he sits up, eyes widening because the wolf, the _wolf_ is _still_ there. The wolf keeps nuzzling his side now, pawing at his lap as Oikawa cards through his greasy saliva slicked hair in revulsion.

He swallows, taking in Iwaizumi’s current state, his same state.

Three truth become horrible apparent in that one moment.

“We’re not getting married,” he bites his lip, “You might be a dog forever. And I don’t know what to do about it.”

Oikawa feels the tears finally come, the ones he’d tried so hard to keep at bay. They slip down his face unabated. He sniffles, an ugly sound choked up by snot. He curls his knees up into his chest, pressing his hands to his face. His whole body shudders as he lets the overdue sobs overtake him completely.

It’s just all too much.

He’s never going to see Iwaizumi’s face again. Never going to kiss his lips. Never going to spend the evening gossiping. Never going to binge watch a new sci-fi series with him. Never going to hear his voice. Never going to hold his hand. Never going to hold him and be held. Never again. Never.

He takes in a heavy breath, but the tears don’t stop. They can’t stop. Not now.

They were supposed to get _married_.

The wolf is distressed around him, nuzzling its snout into any crevice between Oikawa’s curled up legs and folded up arms, but to no avail. It whimpers and whines, high pitched noises as it hops from one leg to the other, worriedly.

It only makes Oikawa cry harder.

The wolf’s face pushes against his back desperately, rubbing itself, doing anything it can, until finally it disappears entirely. It’s the only thing that makes Oikawa look up, alarmed. He wipes at his wet face, chest still hiccuping with half uttered sobs. He shouts out his name but there is no response.

He’s alone in the clearing.

If Iwaizumi brings him back another dead animal he’s going to have an aneurism.

He decides he doesn’t want to stick around to find out. He needs to get back to civilization and cancel his wedding and take a shower because he feels absolutely disgusting. He stumbles out of the clearing, back into the thick of the forest, which looks much less sinister with the bright morning light filtering through it.

He follows the scratches in the trees, picking his way through trampled underbrush, assuming it either to be Kyoutani’s work or Iwaizumi’s. He wipes at his face the whole time, hoping to look somewhat less of a mess by the time he makes it out of the forest. He’d like to have one less thing to explain if he bumps into anyone.

He hears a howl in the distance and speeds up his steps. Now that he thinks about it, if Iwaizumi had ventured out into the open in this daylight someone might see him. Might take him, might _hurt_ him. He hurries his steps, almost tripping over roots in his haste.

Finally, he breaks free from the tree line and spots Iwaizumi’s dark form a few paces away, restlessly looking around, ears pitched in all sorts of direction, letting out another desperate howl.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa snaps, quickly, and the beast actually looks back at him. It runs up to him, nuzzling into his legs and side, licking at his offered hand anxiously. Oikawa sighs, petting his head, “You have to be quiet,” he tells it.

The wolf sniffs at him.

Oikawa sighs, “Come on, let’s go tell...let’s just go. Stay close to me and behave. Alright?” The wolf lick his hand.

As Oikawa starts walking the wolf stays close to him, walking in step obediently. But once they reach the bridge, the wolf seems to grow agitated, worried, anxious.

“What? Are you afraid of the water?” Oikawa wonders, petting it’s head, “Is it cause you were hurt here? Is that it?”

The wolf whines again, dancing along the edge of the Togetsukyo Bridge.

“We have to cross, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmurs, “I need to shower and all our stuff is over there. Our families are going to get here soon and I need, I need to talk to them.”

The wolf keens again, paws shuffling in the dirt.

Oikawa frowns, “I can’t carry you. You come with me, or you stay in the woods and I’ll come grab you later.”

The wolf barks at him.

Oikawa sighs and decides he’s had enough. Patience had never been one of his virtues. He steps foot on the bridge. It’s empty. He wonders how early it is, his phone having died at some point in the night.

Oikawa starts walking again, ignoring the barking behind him. Once he’s midway up the bridge, however, the wolf quiets down, and Oikawa instead hears it racing up toward him. It whines when it reaches him, bumping its head against his hand until he stops to pet it. Oikawa frowns when he feels the wolf trembling.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks, crouching down slightly to look at the wolf’s face. The wolf shakes its head, paws clawing at the floor of the bridge, whines building in volume and desperation.

Oikawa feels his heart start racing, fingers massaging through the fur, “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” he runs his hands along the body, searching out any hidden wounds or pains, but he doesn’t feel anything abnormal.

The wolf howls, claws scraping underneath him as he shakes, and he tips onto its side. Legs kicking out useless into the air.

“Hajime!” Oikawa shouts, sinking down onto his knees beside the beast. Heart hammering in his chest. He looks around, fingers trying to calm the wolf down by petting at its face. He swallows before letting out a loud shout, “Help! Someone! _Please!”_

The wolf howls, legs locking up, crying out and Oikawa doesn’t know what to do. All he knows is that it’s in pain and he is powerless to stop it. He hugs the beast to his chest, burying his face in its furry neck, squeezing tight.

* * *

Yahaba awakens to incessant shaking. He looks up, blearily to Kyoutani’s angry face. “Wha?”

“Iwaizumi’s hurt. I’m going to go see. Come if you want. But hurry.”

“What?” Yahaba rubs his eye, sitting up and letting the covers pool around his bare waist.

Kyoutani doesn’t answer him as he shoves his shoes on. Instead, he hears a loud pained howl echo through the window. His eyes widen.

“Iwaizumi?”

“There are no wild wolves here,” Kyoutani nods, “I’m going.”

Yahaba rips the sheets off himself, diving for his clothes, “I’ll catch up.”

Kyoutani grabs his wrist, pulling him close to press a kiss to the closest bit of skin, in this case right by his left eye, before letting go and disappearing through the door.

Yahaba almost trips putting on his pants.

He finds them in the middle of the bridge. Oikawa with an armful of writhing wolf, tearstained and panic. Kyoutani is crouched beside them, doing his best to try to look into the wolf’s wide eyes.

“I don’t - I can’t, he just started, convulsing, I don’t, I’m,” Oikawa is blabbering, chest heaving, fingers curling tighter around the animal, “KyouKen help him, please, please, help him.”

“We need to get him out of here,” Kyoutani mutters, he looks over ot Yahaba, “Search up the nearest animal hospital,” he stands up, “We need to carry him over to the cars.”

Oikawa takes in a shuddering breath, letting go of the beast to stand up on his own shaky legs. The wolf whimpers, loudly, breaths increasing, and Oikawa has to stop himself from immediately crouching back down to comfort him again. Instead, he follows Kyoutani’s lead, the two of them picking up the beast with some difficulty.

Oikawa tries to shoosh it as best as possible, murmuring into the whining wolf’s ear. It quiets the wolf down somewhat, enough that they manage to carry him all the way to the end of the bridge.

But it is there, right before the fake wood panels end and the ground begins again, that the wolf lets out another pained howl. It struggles in their shared grip, dropping to the ground in a trembling heap, eyes practically bulging out as it’s legs flail.

“What’s wrong with him!” Oikawa screams.

Kyoutani says nothing, tense and waiting, realization dawning on him that _he’s seen this before_.

The wolf howls again, limbs bending unnaturally, straightening out and breaking apart. It’s sickening, muscles spasming, bones rearranging, and it’s too much for the men surrounding it to truly process.

Because suddenly the wolf isn’t there anymore, instead it is Iwaizumi, curled up, trembling and naked.

Oikawa wastes no time, dropping to his knees and pulling the groaning man into his arms, “Iwa-chan!” he whines, kissing Iwaizumi’s scrunched up face, rubbing his fingers over the hairless skin with a giddiness more akin to hysteria than happiness.

Iwaizumi pushes him away, “Tooru, stop!” he growls, wiping at his own face and blinking his eyes open, “ _Fuck_.”

Oikawa pulls away obediently, staring at Iwaizumi earnestly, “Are you hurt?”

“I feel like I’ve been run over by an eighteen wheeler,” Iwaizumi mutters, he shivers, arms clutching at his sides, “Shit, where did my clothes go?”

“They were ripped to shred,” Kyoutani explains.

“Do you, do you not remember?” Oikawa asks, “You were, you were a wolf! And you were so sweet! Giving me so many kisses and--”

“Don’t fuckin’ remind me,” Iwaizumi interrupts, face reddening, “Of course I remember. I have no fucking clue what happened, and I don’t even want to think about it. We don’t speak of it. Got that?”

Oikawa grins, throwing himself back at Iwaizumi to hold him close. Iwaizumi is stiff at first, before relaxing, hugging Oikawa back just as desperately and burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

Oikawa kisses him again.

Iwaizumi pulls back, suddenly, “Shit, it’s tomorrow. That means, that means,” he looks around, “I need to, I need to shower, and change, shit, come on Tooru we gotta get going!”

“What?”

Iwaizumi stares at him, “We’re getting married! Or, shit, am I too late?”

Oikawa shakes his head, “Iwa-chan, you look like you can’t even stand up on your own. We can, we can get married another day.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen, and he pulls completely away. He grabs at the bridge’s railing, using it to heave himself up. Oikawa scrambles to follow him, reddening, “Iwa-chan!”

“I want to marry you _today_ , right now,” Iwaizumi’s body falters a little as he stretches out his legs but his words are steady and true,  “We’re getting married today if it kills me, Tooru.” Iwaizumi snaps, “Come on, help me back to the hotel, we need to hurry if we’re not gonna be late.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cries, “At least cover up! Have you no shame?!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, “Give me your shirt,then. Come on!”

Oikawa struggles as he strips off his shirt while Iwaizumi keeps tugging him forward. Before he forgets, he twists around as he runs, calling back, “Yahaba! Tell everyone the wedding’s back on! Help Makki and Matsun set everything up! Stall if you have to!” he adds, and there’s a giggle in his voice as he turns, letting Iwaizumi drag him along into his sudden sprint to the hotel.

Yahaba cups his hands around his mouth as he shouts, “Aye, aye captain!”

Iwaizumia and Oikawa race through the walkway, disheveled and disgusting, expertly weaving through concern family and friends just starting to arrive. They even manage to slip away from Oikawa’s sister before she can get her hands on them and demand an explanation for their current state. Finally they’re able to lock themselves up in Oikawa’s room.

They shower together, to save time, and because Iwaizumi needs to know for sure he doesn’t smell like dog anymore. Oikawa is happy to oblige him. Plus, Iwaizumi owes him a real bath after the terrible tongue one he had recieved that ruined his hair this morning.

Speaking of hair, Oikawa takes his time with his, fluffing it up and styling it as best he can. Iwaizumi stands beside him, actually making an effort to smooth down his eyebrows and slick back his hair, asking Oikawa, every few seconds, if it looks alright. He only gets kisses for answers.

When Iwaizumi, wrapped in a towel goes to leave for his room to change Oikawa stops him with his hand. Iwaizumi tries to shake him loose, “Tooru there’s no time, I gotta go change.”

“I’ll go up with you, then,” Oikawa replies, taking a step back to dig out his own outfit from his closet.

Iwaizumi looks away as if burned, eyes trained on the ceiling, “What happened to it being a secret, Shittykawa!”

Oikawa laces their fingers back together, “I’m not taking my eyes off you for another second until we’re married and out of these cursed mountains.”

Iwaizumi snorts, and his mouth wobbles as he tries to fight off the growing smile. He turns away to hide it, hurrying up the steps with Oikawa in tow.

They do turn away from each other, the room feeling a bit too stuffy to watch each other dress. Still, simply knowing the other one is _there_ , beside them, is enough.

“You done?” Iwaizumi asks, swallowing nervously. His fingers twitched at his side, playing with the fabric of his long sleeves.

Oikawa hums and they both turn around to each other. They’re wearing matching light blue hakama around their legs, but where Iwaizumi has a black montsuki, Oikawa’s is white. The lightness brings out the sun in his hair, the honey in his eyes, and Iwaizumi has to look away from his brilliance lest he be blinded by it.

“Iwa-chan, are you crying?” Oikawa teases, even as tears crowd his own eyes, at the sight of Iwaizumi, _his_ Iwaizumi, in traditional wedding attire, looking as strong as a samurai, his dark montsuki bringing out the tanness of his skin and making his green eyes pop all the more.

“Shut up, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi hitches.

Oikawa smiles, stepping forward to lace their fingers together, he presses a chaste kiss to Iwaizumi’s forehead, hands coming up to cup his face gently. Iwaiumi’s eyes look up at him, leaning forward, and then--

Iwaizumi licks his cheek.

Iwaizumi startles more so than Oikawa, stepping back to cover his mouth, “I...I have no idea why I just did that.”

Oikawa wipes his face, as a laugh bubbles out of his throat. Iwaizumi can just imagine the teases about to slip out of his fiance’s mouth, probably something along the lines of _cute_ or _my little_ _puppy_. It only makes the blush on Iwaizumi’s cheeks darken, so he ends it before it can even start, “Shut up, Oikawa!” he glowers, coming over to yank on Oikawa’s wrist and drag him out the door, “We’re getting married!”

Oikawa feels light as he’s pulled down the stairs, laughs filling up the halls as he agrees, loud and ecstatic, “We’re getting married!”

They get married.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lot of fun to write and makes no real sense but whatever. sometimes you just gotta write what the heart wants. and my heart was demanding this bullshit exist. 
> 
> here's hoping im not the only weird one who needed this in the world. lol
> 
> all the places mentioned in this fic are real and very pretty! i recommend googling them. 
> 
> anyway, until next time!


End file.
